I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Flower-Bee
Summary: *Slash* Over the OoP, Lupin thinks of what Sirius said to him. *If you haven't read the OoP then, dont read this.*


Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters are J.K.Rowling's and the song, it belongs to Areosmith, and I don't want to miss a thing, for the film, Armageddon.  
  
I wrote this because I have finished the Order of Phoenix on Sunday, 22nd June, and now I'm still crying. Call me sad, I don't care, I loved Sirius as a character.  
  
In Memory of Sirius Black, who died saving Harry James Potter's, his godson, life.  
  
This is in the POV of Remus Lupin, his best friend and (in this fan fiction) lover.  
  
I don't want to miss a thing...  
  
Lupin's Grieving.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you're far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
Remus Lupin, sat on his bed, late at night, with only the candle flame as his light. Remus had raw red eyes, pale skin, skinnier than usually, as he hadn't been eating, and he hadn't had a wash in weeks. It had been one month since Sirius was murdered. Remus had locked himself in his room, not going out, except to use the toilet, have a glass of water or if an Order of the Phoenix was called for a meeting.  
  
He had nightmares, of everything to do with his lover. Voldemort was there, laughing at him, who witnessed Sirius being killed over and over again. Not matter how many times he had this dream, it hurt even more.  
  
The nights they spend with each other, the jokes they laughed and those little fights they had over nothing, it would never happen again. Never. And Lupin was sure that he would never find another person, like Sirius...  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
  
I'd still miss you baby,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Remus had mountains and mountains of pictures of the Marauders and Lily, their Hogwarts years together. He buried his face in his hands. All of his friends.. Dead? Well, not Peter, but he still is as good as dead. At the moment, he had in his hand, a moving picture of himself and Sirius, aged seventeen, and looking at each other, with warm love and affection for each other, it just wanted to make you cry. Which Remus did.  
  
Lying close to you,  
  
Feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes,  
  
And thank God we're together,  
  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
The one thought that made Remus smile, about Sirius, was when they first kissed. He could remember every movement, every feeling, and every word.  
  
It was in their sixth year at Hogwarts, and they were in the common room, doing homework. They were alone; all they could hear was the fire cracking pleasantly. Remus was sitting next to him, and he was helping, pointing out that Defence against the Dark Arts is quite simple. But Sirius only looked at Remus, not really noticing what was going on. Remus looked up and said, "Sirius, are you---?"  
  
But he had stopped. Sirius's chestnut eyes were glittering, and he was smiling softly. Remus suddenly noticed how close they were and gulped. His stomach seemed to be exploding with Butterflies and his eyes grew blurry, with happiness. "Remus," Sirius growled softy, leaning closer to him. "Can - Can Canekisyou?"  
  
"Err. Pardon?" Remus asked, sure that Sirius hadn't just said what he thought.  
  
"Can- Can I-" Sirius couldn't get the words out. Remus, however, had the sudden shock on how must he want to kiss Sirius, his best friend. Instead of blushing and running for his life, Remus placed a hand on Sirius's cheek. He, Sirius, looked quite shocked at first, as Remus rubbed his thumb on his cheek, but then, he smiled, as dreamy as his friend did. Slowly, Remus leaned closer and kissed him gently on Sirius's lips, as light as a butterfly. It was the blissful moment of Remus's life.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes,  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
  
I'd still miss you baby,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
"Why?" Remus was asking himself, running his fingers through his greying hair, even more tears falling to the ground. "Why did you leave me Sirius? I loved you. I still do." Remus had a large hole in his heart, where Sirius used to be. "YOU LEFT ME, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Remus burst out, then saying, "No, no I don't. I mean...Oh god! Sirius.."  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile,  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
  
I just wanna be with you,  
  
Right here with you, just like this.  
  
I just wanna hold you close,  
  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah YEAH!  
  
Lupin thought that he was going to slip into madness. How would anyone cope with a loss of a love, which was so true and so right? Remus certainly knew he couldn't. Sirius was there when he wasn't brave. He was Moony's Guardian angel. He felt he had lost his soul and mind. Nothing was going to help him. Not the brave words of everyone close to him, and the Order, saying 'it was going to OK' and how they 'should move on.'  
  
He decided. He going to curl up and die, and then he'll be with his love.  
  
Forever.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes,  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
  
I'd still miss you baby,  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
------ Flash Back ------  
  
"Remus," Sirius said. It was the beginning of Harry's fifth year, in his bedroom, at the Head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, on the bed, underneath the covers. Remus was lying on Sirius's chest, holding him close, listening to his love's heartbeat, smoothly. He almost thought he was in heaven. "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live on."  
  
"Me too, Sirius," Remus replied, holding Sirius hand, squeezing it slightly. "Me too."  
  
"But you have to promise me something," Sirius said, looking very serious indeed, even for him.  
  
"Err. OK," Remus said, raising a brow, lifting his head slightly, so he could look at Sirius.  
  
"Promise me, if I do die, promise me that you want do anything crazy," Sirius had a tear in his almond eyes, "Because I will always love you, even when I'm not here. Look me in the eyes and promise me that."  
  
Remus looked deeply in his lover's eyes. "OK, Padfoot, I promise." And they kissed passionately, as they had done for twenty years, underneath the stars and half moon, as the night was silent as a mouse. 


End file.
